Nara
Description: Nara stands 5'4" weighs a little under 90lbs. Her black hair goes down to her shoulders. She seems to cut whenever it gets "in the way." An oddity among elves, Nara's eyes started Red, though sometimes flash to bright Blue. (A hint that it's Aeroeth you're talking to instead). Commonly dressed in her Assassins' gear, which is a one piece Leather tunic with mithril armor underneath it. Though she rarely uses it, Nara has always had an Adamantine Katana which is usually strapped to the back of her armor. Early on: Nara is one of the few elves that were around before the great demon war. She had until being reassigned worked for a faction of the Assassins employed by the Dragons of Meridia (whom were in disguise as humans at the time). It is uncommon knowledge as to what she did before her involvement in the company of Alyssiah and Serin but it is assumed due to her nature and how well she interacts with Aeroeth that it probably wasn't of the friendliest nature during the Chronicles of Zalli Vorag. Actions with the party: Upon joining the party after having given the party an assignment to make a guard captain's death look like it was a drunken mistake, Nara became one of the stealth components of the group along with Serin. Unlike Serin whom was a rogue, Nara was not trained in thievery, her main method of getting through doors was to cut or smash through it. Her changed assignment was to make sure the group was successful, as her superiors were not happy working for the dragons and felt that somehow the party would free them of their bonds, this worked well with her original plans as she was going to do it anyways. Later on she would prove to be a fighting component of the group and would inherit Aeroeth after Serin's first death before being reincarnated by Alyssiah. In addition to fighting with Aeroeth, she gained a spear named Averlyn from Dragon Story Plane on the Lost Dragon Isle. Her gift upon completion of the Dragon Story Plane would be to be able to regenerate her wounds, making her one of the toughest people to kill in the Realm. By most people, Nara was last seen jumping into the summoning portal the Dragons of Meridia had left behind before leaving the realm themselves at the start of The Great Demon War. After the destruction of Meridia and the end of the Demon war: Nara along with Aeroeth would be found later on in a distant planet fighting demons with her companions. Elves soon picked them up and brought them along to join in the Dragon/Elf war. And would later show up on the Plane of War with Dan Wright and crew to finish off the war that had started long ago. They returned to their home planet after the battle was done, and after that point, only Dan had seen traces of Nara, or rather, Aeroeth being unhappy about him forgetting about her in his stories. Nara and Aeroeth have not been seen since though they do keep track of major events within the world. The Second Demon War: The second demon war caused many souls to combine into a single person. Nara was combined with Eve when this happened. Description In the process of the two combining the body that was used was Nara's but she did not escape from inheriting some of Eve's physical appearance, most notably the longer waist length hair. Also her eyes will change color, in addition to the color change that Aeroeth usually causes. Now the colors of Nara's eyes are her natural red, Aeroeth's Light blue. Otherwise, Nara still has her small frame and looks the same. Nara has kept her usual black leather assassin's suit except that she's cut them down to short sleves and it's now made of two pieces, a top and bottom. Over this all she has a version of Eve's long black coat (usually hangs a few inches off the ground), which functions as a coat, a cloak, and a storage area for small tools, on it's back is a pair of purple angelic wings that cover most of the back of the coat. Nara's boots may as well be considered plate, however they're custom made (by Eve's half) black leather boots, though because of the way they're laced they would look more like sneakers to those in the know, with steel plates in key positions. Lastly Nara wears a pair of custom made Goggles of Night, which are made to look wrap around sun glasses. All of Nara's gear is custom made by herself so that everything fits perfectly as she likes it. Combat Nara's fighting style between this point and the beginning of The Great Demon War had changed. Rather than depending on close combat attacks only, Nara has adopted a combat style that uses Averlyn at range as a 10ft tall Over Sized Pole Scythe striking at opponents with her before they even have a chance to swing, and then hitting anyone who comes within polearm range with unarmed strikes and Aeroeth. Reguardless, being this close to Nara is usually a death sentence for most attackers as most of them within her reach end up prone on the floor making it even easier for Nara to strike her opponents with devestating strikes. This change to Nara's combat style has also let her deal with many opponents at once easier, knocking out would be attackers before they can even reach her, allowing her to get out of most fights without a scratch or in some cases even without an incoming swing. It also allows her to deal with larger creatures easier as she does not have to get within their reach and pass it in order to get her swings in. Within Nara's arsenal of strikes, she uses abilities from the Diamond Mind (Mind and Body), Setting Sun (Throws and Counters), Shadow Hand (Cunning and Speed), and Stone Dragon (Strength) disciplines. Nara has been known to throw creatures with a strength that betrays her small frame. Notably within The Chronicles of Zalli Vorag she was reccorded throwing a huge white dragon to the ground from mid flight allowing the rest of her companions to finish the dragon off before it got away. She has also been known to have the ability to teleport, allowing her to setup strikes instantly or get away from dangerous situations such as being grabbed by a larger creature. The Second Dragon War Nara was spending a lot of time in Mistlea with the other elves when the events leading up to the war were going on. It wasn't until the dragons had sent heralds to the cities that she was made aware that Meridia was being attacked and had surrendered to the Dragons it had happened so quickly. The black dragon herald came in, arrogant and feeling invincible after the win over Meridia. The first declaration went out. Nara and Sylmeria looked at the village elder, whom was actually younger than Nara by about half a milinea. His approving nod meant that the dragon messenger had seconds to live. The elves would die before letting the Dragons rule over them. Sylmeria looked over at Nara, and jokingly stated "Nice way to start your thousandth year eh?"